


Who Could Be Better?

by icandrawamoth



Series: Phichuuri Week [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Detroit-era, Developing Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Holding Hands, M/M, Phichuuri Week, Pre-Series, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: After their first date, an anxious Yuuri and an understanding Phichit have a discussion about where they want their relationship to go.





	Who Could Be Better?

**Author's Note:**

> For Phichuuri Week day three prompt "anxiety."

Of the very few first dates Yuuri has been on, this one with Phichit was by far the best. They'd gone out to a dinner at a place everyone went just off campus, then to a movie, and now they're back in their dorm room sitting side by side on Yuuri's bed. Phichit won't stop smiling at him, and though he's a little more bashful, Yuuri feels the same.

“So this was good, right?” Phichit wants to know. “I thought so. Do you think we should do it again? Keep doing it, I mean?”

Yuuri's immediate thought is to say yes. Who could be the more perfect boyfriend for him? Someone he already knows well and who knows him, someone who understands his life and goals, someone he's always spending time with anyway. But then he thinks about the wider repercussions. How Celestino will react. What it would be like to be dating and constantly competing against each other...

“Hey. Yuuri, are you okay?” Phichit's face is pinched with concern, and Yuuri instantly feels bad for bringing him down.

“I'm sorry,” he says, adjusting his glasses nervously. “I was just thinking...”

“About what?” Phichit asks. “Talk to me.”

“Celestino. Competition.” His face goes red as he adds in a mumble, “the fact that I've never seriously dated anyone before.”

Phichit smiles again. “I haven't exactly been around the block that many times myself. And who cares what Celestino thinks? It's our decision.”

“Yeah...” Yuuri's hands clench on the knees of his jeans, his chest clenching anxiously. “I'm sorry. I'm messing this all up.”

“Yuuri.” Phichit's voice is gentle. “Can I take your hand?” Yuuri nods mutely, and he threads their fingers together. “You're feeling anxious right now, right?”

Just the fact that Phichit knows relaxes him fractionally. “Yeah.”

“That's okay.” Phichit rubs his thumb gently across Yuuri's hand. “I care about you, Yuuri, and I think I understand you right now, too. You're nervous about starting a relationship, and I think you would be with anyone, not just me. We don't know what's going to happen, and neither of us wants to get hurt. Right?”

“Right,” Yuuri echos, and forces himself to look up and meet his friend's gray eyes. Phichit smiles gently when he does.

“You're not the only one, you know,” the Thai says like he's confessing something. “I was terrified when I asked you out that you'd say no and our friendship would be ruined.”

“Oh.” Yuuri blinks. He has a hard time imagining Phichit being nervous about anything.

“Yeah. But you didn't, and now here we are. We had a good time together tonight, and I think we could keep doing that. If you want to. We don't even have to tell Celestino, or anyone else, for now. Or ever, I guess, if you don't want to. We can just take it slow and see what happens. If that's what you want.” His gentle, calm expression falters a little as he adds, “Or, if you'd rather end this before it goes any further and just stay friends, that's fine, too, Yuuri. It's not like I'm going to stop being your best friend or anything if that's the case.”

Yuuri feels himself smiling a little, the tension in his body easing. He should have known Phichit would never pressure him. Did know, really; it was just his stupid anxiety getting to him like it so often does. But his friend – boyfriend? – understands that and is more than willing to work with him. Who could be better?

“Yes,” he finally says, squeezing Phichit's hand. “Yes, I want to try this. I want us to be together.”

Phichit's sudden grin is like the rising of the sun. “I want that, too. Can I kiss you now?”

Yuuri flushes but nods, and Phichit puts a tender hand to his cheek and guides their lips together. It's their first, gentle and innocent, but Yuuri thinks it's far from their last.


End file.
